


Star Light, Star Bright

by firefly124



Series: 2019 Advent Drabbles [11]
Category: Supernatural, Wayward Sisters - Fandom
Genre: Community: adventdrabbles, F/F, mentions of past canon character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21760192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124
Summary: Taking a walk to clear her head, Claire finds her mind circling back to exactly what she didn’t want to be thinking about.
Relationships: Kaia Nieves/Claire Novak
Series: 2019 Advent Drabbles [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560085
Kudos: 3





	Star Light, Star Bright

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [AdventDrabbles](https://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org/) community on Dreamwidth to the prompt [starry sky](https://imgur.com/lnsVQL9).

The sky was clear and the air was crisp as Claire walked aimlessly, surprised to realize her feet had led her to the Great Bear Recreation Area. It was beautiful, so she didn’t exactly mind. Granted, it wasn’t really the best idea to go hiking alone at night, but it wasn’t like she was helpless or anything, and the Overlook Trail was familiar enough. She’d wanted to clear her head. If that didn’t do it, nothing would.

Once she’d made it to the top, she was glad she had. The view was even more amazing by night and with the trees mostly bare of leaves than she remembered it being in the summer. The stars looked almost close enough to touch. One in particular stood out. She wondered if that one was always extra bright this time of year. Maybe that’s where that part of the Bible story had come from. Maybe she could ask Cas about that sometime.

She wondered if she and Kaia would have maybe taken walks up here, if things had gone differently. If that thing hadn’t killed her. If Claire hadn’t failed her. She bit her cheek to keep from crying. No matter how much time had passed, it felt like it had just happened. She wasn’t even sure how much of the pain was grief and how much was guilt. She just knew it hurt.

A rustle of leaves behind her had her spinning around and reaching for the gun hidden under her jacket. She didn’t see anything, but that didn’t mean shit. There were plenty of monsters that were invisible. Nothing attacked, though, and there were no more noises. She kept the pistol in her hand as she headed back down the trail just in case. It had probably just been a deer or something.

As she made her way back to Jody’s house, she noticed the same bright star seemed to be pretty much right ahead of her. She was going in a totally different direction, so that didn’t really make sense, not that she’d ever exactly learned about astronomy or anything. That might’ve been a class worth taking when she’d been trying to do the college thing. For now, though, it was kind of comforting to feel like the star was traveling with her, or maybe leading the way home. 

Her fingers twitched, the phantom sensation of grasping another hand ghosting over them. Shoving her hands in her pockets got rid of the feeling, though not the memory that went with it. She turned down Jody’s street and saw the house all decked out and almost as bright as a star with all the lights they’d strung up all over it. She took a deep breath and trudged ahead. Her head was as clear as it ever got. She could wish for things to be different all she wanted. It wasn’t going to change things. For now, it was time to go home.


End file.
